


Yeesha's Ramblings

by Majesticone



Category: Myst Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticone/pseuds/Majesticone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeesha thought extensively about the fall of D'ni and the Bahro.  I assume she may have been inspired by this, and decided to write some poetry on the subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeesha's Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I took several parts of Yeesha's speeches from Uru. But I loved them; they kind of stuck with me. So of course I had to turn them into a poem, right?

I sing of D'ni  
That ancient city  
The City of Kings  
Of Kerath,   
Of his great arch which towers above the lake.  
I sing of how D'ni grew proud,  
Of how its people drew away from the example of their king.  
I sing of how it died.  
How the waters flow downward, always downward,  
Always away from their source.  
And how, although all hope seems lost,   
The water pools at the bottom,  
Collects,  
Gathers,  
And the tree begins to grow again.  
The Bahro rise from their ashes,   
From their slavery,  
From their hiding places.  
They remind us.  
They remind us of true wisdom,  
The whispers and mutters of how good it is to be humble,  
Small,  
Dead,  
On the ground,  
And in no danger of falling.  
I sing of D'ni,  
Of the restoration.  
I sing of rebuilding,  
But not just a city;  
Rebuilding a people.  
A way of life.  
D'ni will grow again.  
There will be poets,  
Writers,  
Thinkers,  
Dreamers.  
And we will all have one purpose.  
To stay small.  
To stay humble, like the Bahro.  
And in staying humble, we will be something to be truly proud of.  
But a kind of pride that does not cause a fall.  
Yes, D'ni will grow again.  
The waters, the people, will flow downward into the cavern,  
And collect and pool at the bottom.  
From them, the humble way of life will thrive in the darkness of our smallness.  
No more will we be tempted by the light of the truth of how 'great' we are;  
We will know that indeed we are a small piece in the game of life,  
An atom in the field of stars and universes that the Maker has created.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oh how deceitful is pride!  
How it took hold of Kadish, the Guildmaster in his wealth and power,  
And caused his death, in the end.  
Perhaps he would have survived longer had he not clung so tightly to his riches.  
Gold is a dangerous thing;  
It enslaves the mind and heart,  
Causing those under its spell to wither,  
Until they are nothing more than an empty shell,  
A slave to the will of their greed.  
Oh, how deceitful is pride!  
May we always fight against its effects,  
Guard our hearts and bar the door of our minds,  
So that we may not fall prey to the lust of gold and gems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shorah; peace to you.  
How can a word so simple mean so much?  
Shorah, D'ni.  
How I wish it could be...  
Why were things not written differently?  
Why was your ending written so soon?  
You were so great.  
So strong, so wise, so powerful...  
And yet you fell.  
It was because peace was so far from you.  
Perhaps those who hold onto it will restore you.  
Shorah, D'ni...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
